I Promise
by Pistachio lover
Summary: When Mikey makes a promise to a comatose Raph it makes the others uneasy about what will become of Mike. Will they be able to stop him? Or will they cave in and help?
1. I promise

**_I DO NOT OWN TMNT _**

**_Sorry if the_**** beginning feels a little rushed, I don't know why but this story was difficult to start!**

It had been all his fault. Everything. He wasn't paying attention and Raph had taken a hit for him.

Mikey sighed as he hung his head. He was sitting right beside his big brother, who was currently laying in a small bed in Dons lab.

He looked at all the different types of devices around Raph, and the tons of gauze wrapped around his stomach and head. The memory came back to fast.

He shook his head once more. "I'm so sorry Raph." He tightened his fists, he didn't know what else to do.

Then a thought popped into his head, 'What would Raph do?'

He smiled a bit.

Well he would hunt the people down resulting in a fight with Leo because of course he would attempt to stop Raphael from doing it.

Mikey knew he couldn't do that, he was no Raph...but he could be there for him. That was the very least he could do.

A small plan formed into Mikeys head a he spoke. "Raph. I promise that I will not leave your side until you wake up healthy again."

As Mikey said this Don entered the lab. "Hey Mike...how ya doing?" Don said quietly, he knew Mikey felt guilty about it all ,he could see it clear as day from the moment he realized Raph had taken the hit for him two nights ago.

"Um...good! Good."

"Good. I'm glad." Don frowned as he heard Mike's words.

'He always did stink at lying-...oh no...Raph...'

Mikey glanced at Don who was currently looking down at the latest updates on his clipboard. He noticed Dons eyes were wide and his skin was about three shades lighter.

"Don?...Don!"

"Huh?! Oh...uh sorry Mikey."

Mikey looked down. "What's wrong with him Don?"

"Um...Mikey...I'm going to go get Leo and Splinter. Be right back."

Mike nodded as he looked back at Raph. About five minutes later Don was back, except this time Leo and Splinter followed.

"Um can everyone just sit for a minute?"

Leo crossed his arms and sat. "What's all this about Don? Is something-"

"Whats wrong with Raph?" Everyone looked at Mikey, he shrugged. "Well?"

"Um...Raph has been recovering for the past 2 days and his stats have shown that he has been getting exceptionally better!

Unfortunately... the concussion he had received...that night... has progressed into something larger.

I thought it had been a mild one but it had been much more severe...which is what I gathered you all here for. I have some bad news... Um...Raph is...Raph is comatose."

Leo and Splinters reactions seemed the same, both quietly let the news seep in.

Don let out a sigh of relief as he saw this, but as he turned his head towards Mikey he gasped and ran over to him.

Mikey was clinging to his arm rests gasping for air.

"C'mon Mikey...just breath. In. Out. In. Out." Twenty minutes later Mikey was back to normal, breathing wise at least.

He was mopey now, the guilt that had gotten him before came back with a new vengeance. Making the headache he had,had for the past two days even worse.

"Mikey just because Raph is in a coma doesn't mean that anything is set in stone."

"I know Don." Mikey said as he accepted the two pain killers and glass of water being offered.

"He's strong Mike. Have faith that he will pull through."

"Huh...yea your right. Thanks Don."

"No problem Mikey. Oh, and once your sitting shift is up just go get Leo, it's his turn. Ok?"

"Um...yea alright."

Don patted Mike's shoulder and left for his room to reflect secretly on all that had happened.

He hadn't had time to do mourning of his own, not to mention to think about the small detail about Raphs health he had purposely left out.

Nope.

All he had gotten to do so far was tell the others and comfort Mikey until he was sure he wouldn't go into full blown panic attack mode again.

Meanwhile back in the lab Mikey tried his best not to cry... he ended up bawling his eyes out right beside Raph.

Not only did he cry but he also got caught crying...Leo had come in for his shift, backing up slowly and quietly as he saw Mikeys state.

Leo knew all to well what Mikey was going through. He also knew that when he was in that state he never wanted anyone to see him like that, so he let Mike be.

After a couple more minutes the sobbing ceased little by little until Mikey was sitting, totally silent watching over Raph for a good hour before Leo made a reappearance.

"Mikey? Why don't you go rest or play a video game? Relax a little."

Mikey shook his head. "Leo...I can't leave him."

"Wha? Mikey what do you mean?"

"I can't leave him...I promised."

Leo was taken aback. "Um...ok...have you told anyone else you promised him?"

"No."

"Alright...I'll be right back ok Mikey?"

"M'kay."

Leo quickly made his way to Dons room, once there he didn't even knock, just barged in, making Don yelp.

"Leo?! Uh...can I help you?"

"Oh...heh sorry Don I didn't realize that I uh...barged in there...sorry...I'm just a little panicked. Did Mikey tell you what he promised Raph? He said he didn't but I just wanted to make sure."

"Um...no he didn't tell me anything! What did he promise Raph?"

Leo sighed. "He promised that he wouldn't leave his side. That's all I got out of him. I didn't bother ask him for a explanation."

Dons eyes widened. "He doesn't need to be doing this! He is blaming himself for everything Leo."

"Hmm...what should we do?"

"I think we should make him go rest ...or at least leave the lab! He doesn't need to be cooped up in there. You know Raph wouldn't want it either."

Leo nodded. "Very true...but...Mikey can be very...stubborn when he wants to be."

Don sighed. "I know...it's not going to be easy but we have to do it! Mikey needs to walk around, get some fresh air and rest for a while! Not stay in the lab and obsess over this.

Plus...I was going to tell you later but...huh...Raph... does have a 40% chance of not awakening at all."

Leo gasped. "Are you serious? No... it won't end like that. Raph won't let it happen!"

"I know Leo...but worse case scenario...what if he doesn't wake up...and Mikey is still waiting for him?"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Shell... let's go get him. NOW."

**Promise to update super soon! :)**


	2. Concerned Discussion

**I do not own tmnt!**

With that Don and Leo made there way down quickly to the lab, stumbling in when they got there.

Mikey jumped a little. "Uh...hey guys...what's u-"

"Mikey were not going to let you go through with this promise of yours." Leo said.

Mike crossed his arms, "Why not? Who's it hurting?!"

Leo and Don looked at each other then back at Mike, as if trying to decide how much they were going to tell him.

Don stepped in making his mind up. "Look Mikey...it isent healthy, you can't just sit here for shell knows how long waiting for Raph to wake up! Plus...you know Raph wouldn't want that."

Mike sighed putting his head in his hands. "Look...I know it might sound stupid, what I'm trying to do...but you guys need to understand that I need to do this!"

"Why? Why do you think you absolutely need to do this Mikey?"

"He took the hit for me..."

"Wha- Mikey. Listen. Did you make him do that? No. It was his own decision!" Leo said, he felt like a huge hypocrite at the moment.

He blamed himself for everything, especially his other brothers taking any sort of hit for him.

But there was also a huge difference here, Mikey was the baby of the family. That basically meant that he was the one to be protected. It was just a unspoken promise between all three of the older turtles.

Protect Mikey, even if it means getting hurt, but sadly Mikey would never get this promise and think that he was some sort of liability or weak link. That was Mike though, just assuming.

"Look guys...can I please do this? Please. I need to. Just let me watch him! He'll be up in no time!"

"Oh? What if he isent?" Don questioned.

"Then I'll just wait for him to."

Leo and Don looked at each other then back at Mike, both giving there answers at once.

"No."

Mike struggled against them as they dragged him out of the lab.

"No! No! Please! C'mon guys! If you never do anything else for me do this! Let me stay by him!"

Leo and Don both tightened there grip on Mike's arm.

"No! I'm sorry Mikey but this is for your own good!"

"But Leo! You of all people should understand! PLEASE!"

Leo hesitated and looked to Don for support.

"Sorry Mikey still no."

The two turtles sat Mikey on the couch, careful not to let him go. They both sat on each side of him. Leo to his left and Don to his right.

"So what, we are all just ganna sit here?! C'mon guys! Let me do this..."

"Mikey..."

Don sighed.

"You know we would Mike but- huh...look I wasn't going to tell you this yet but...Raph has a 40% chance of not waking up."

Mikey flinched at the news, then said something that both brothers weren't expecting.

"How is that going to keep me from Raph? Or from him waking up?"

"Well...the numbers just read out and-"

"Yea. I know that Don but have you calculated all this and his condition besides using the machines? Have you factored in the fact that Raph is strong and that he won't let it happen?!"

Don pondered this for a moment then sighed, he released his grip a bit.

"Mikey. Can you at least explain why your going to go through with this? I mean I know you already kinda have explained but could you just go a little more in detail? I have a general idea bu just to be sure."

Mike tried to cross his arm but failed on doing so.

"Sure but...could you guys let go of my arms now? I'm not going to run."

Both older turtles looked at each other, talking with there eyes. Mike smiled as there grips loosened.

"Okay...Huh... when the purple dragons attacked most of them actually came over to me and Raphs side of the alley!

So while you and Leo fought your ten me and Raph were cornered by fifteen! Usually it wouldn't be a biggy but one got a lucky shot and had me on the ground."

Don cut in. "Wait...you got hit? Wha-"

"Don, it wasn't serious, chill."

Don nodded. "Right...sorry, go on please."

"Right...so I recovered quickly and got up but when I did there was three purple dragons rushing at me, each on a opposite side of me.

There wasn't much I could've done...I mean...well there was actually alot I could have done but I couldn't move! I guess I just froze up, huge mistake in battle, I know.

So I just stood there froze up waiting for instant hurt at any minute, but it never came...I heard a smack...and-and Raph was on the freakin ground!

All because of my stupid, mistake!" Mikey shouted out the last sentence and put his head in his hands.

Don and Leo were silent, they didn't have much to say.

They two had been through the same thing, they also knew that when ever someone thought something like that you could rarely change there mind about it.

But you could try.

Don got in front of Mikey, he had to kneel down because Mikey was still on the couch, he put his hands on Mike's shoulders, making him look up.

"Mikey...we're going to let you do this, but you have to understand that if it gets to bad me and Leo WILL intervene. Got it?"

Mike nodded. "Thanks guys, like a lot."

Don and Leo both gave a small smile then Leo spoke. "No problem Mike... just don't push yourself to far? Alright?"

"No problemo! I better be getting to the lab then...see you dudes later, I guess!"

Leo and Don watched as Mike walked off.

"So...we really just let him do that..."

Don sighed. "Don't worry Leo...I'm keeping a very close eye on him."

"Good, I will be to, I'm going to go train for a while Don. I'll be in the dojo if you need me. If you have any more updates on Raph please tell me."

Don nodded and headed to his room to catch up all the latest inventions he had somehow fallen behind on.

**I know, I know...not much Raph in this chapter...mah bad. Im kinda getting there!**


	3. The Plan

**I do not own tmnt!**

Three hours later both Don and Leo found themselves in the kitchen attempting to cook up something at least close to edible.

"I don't get it! I cooked the meat on medium!" Leo exclaimed. "I only left it cooking for like fifteen minutes! It should be done by now!"

"Well...I dunno! I have cut myself three times trying to grate this stupid cheese!" Don said.

"Oh no! I forgot about the taco shells!" Leo quickly opened the oven only to have a huge cloud of smoke come at him.

He coughed and looked at the tray that now held burnt up taco shells, they were so burnt that they were shriveled up and way past unedible.

Leo sighed and threw the burnt up shells away. "Don...you want to just order a pizza?"

Don looked up from were he was sitting, he had been putting bandages on all three of his cut up fingers.

"Pepperoni please!"

Leo laughed and dialed the usual pizza place, as he did this Don got up and motioned that he was going to the lab.

As soon as he walked in he saw a deflated Mikey.

"Hey Mike...how ya doing bro?"

"Good, I just want to talk to Raph."

"Oh. Well you can! He can most likely still hear you, It wouldn't hurt to!"

"Oh I know that...I just want him to respond." Don gave a small sad smile, tears threatening to make a sneak attack.

"I know Mikey...we all do."

At that moment Splinter appeared at the door way of the lab. "Donatello are you taking Michelangelo's spot? He has been in here for quite sometime, almost all day."

"Um...sensei can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Very well." The two stepped out of the lab and went to the kitchen where Leo was.

As they sat down, Leo finished up the pizza order and sat down at the kitchen table as well.

"My son's what is going on?"

"Um well...ya see sensei...Mikey promised Raph that he would sit by him tell he woke up from...well ya know...his coma and he said he was NOT going to leave his side till then."

Master Splinter shook his head.

Leo noticed.

"Look sensei, Donnie is keeping a close eye on him! He'll make sure Mike doesn't go to far. He just feels guilty sensei..."

"I understand this Leonardo but we do not know when Raphael will be waking up.

Michelangelo does not need to be in one spot and room for so long, especially if he is feeling such guilt. You need to switch."

"But sensei-" Don was cut short.

"Alright. We will, sorry we didn't come to you before we told him he could sensei."

"It is alright my son, if you shall need need me I will be meditating in my room."

"Hai sensei."

After Splinter left Leo made sure he was in his room, then he turned to Don who was giving him the strangest of looks.

"Well your talking to Mike!"

Leo laughed a bit, "Oh no I'm not... and you aren't either."

Don gave a confused stare.

"Follow me."

Leo lead Don to the lab where they found Mikey still sitting on the chair next to Raph.

"Mike?"

"Oh. Hey Leo, hey Don, what was all that about?"

Leo sighed. "He wanted us to switch."

Mikeys eyes widened. "No! I will not-"

"I told him you were going to."

"You didn't even defend me! Thanks alot Leo!"

"I tried Mikey!" Don exclaimed.

"Leo just gave in like that!"

The two younger turtles gave Leo a cold hard stare, but Leo just smiled a bit.

"You didn't let me finish. I told him you were going to...but your not."

If Don and Mike weren't confused before they sure as shell were now!

"Well...as we were talking with Master Splinter I had this idea! Why not just switch our masks with you every time we have to rotate!"

"Leo...that's brilliant! So we just put on Mikeys mask and pretend to be asleep or something while Mike is us in the lab!"

"Well...wait."

"What is it Mike?"

"What if Splinter notices our little differences? Leo and me don't have the same colored eyes. Neither do me and Don! Plus our skin tones too!"

Don looked down in thought. "We will definitely have to be careful, I think we can pull it off though."

As Donnie said this he and Mikey slipped there masks off and switched.

Don looked at both Leo and Mikey as they both gave a look of approval.

"I think this is ganna work!" As Mikey said this a sudden ringing went off.

Don looked up and checked Raphs vitals, then slipped over to all the clip boards he had stacked for all Raphs increases and decrease of health patterns.

"What's wrong with him Don?" Mikey asked squeezing Raphs hand.

"Hm? Oh nothing at the moment! He is stable but it won't take much to throw him off. His health is pretty fragile right no-"

Don stopped short when he saw the warning glare Leo was giving him.

"Er...but he is getting better! His vital signs are improving everyday. Slowly but surely." Don ended smiling.

"When do you think he'll come to?" Mikey said looking up, hope evident in his eyes.

"I...I don't know Mike. Sorry. I could probably give you a day range but it wouldn't be very accurate."

"That's alright Don it won't matter because I'm going going to sit beside him regardless...I just need to know if he is going to be ok."

"Oh...well yes Mikey he will be, all his wounds are healing. He should be up in several days!" Don said cheerfully.

"Alright! Thats great! Oh...and Don? ...Purple suits you better than orange." Don sighed while Leo face palmed.

"Well I'll catch you guys later I'm going to go get the pizza!" As Leo ran out of lab.

Don turned to exit as well but was stopped short by Mikeys words.

"Don... you're not just saying that stuff right? He really will be ok?"

"Yes Mikey he really will be. Promise. I mean c'mon...it's Raph."

"Mhm, Thanks."

"No problem and hey... look...it wasn't your faul-"

"I know Don...be careful around Splinter!"

Don was well aware that Mikey was lying through his teeth about Raph but decided against bringing i up again. "Oh...yea...alright well I'll bring some pizza by when Leo comes back. k?"

"Actually...I'm not that hungry. Count me out."

This defiantly threw Don through a loop. "Not even one slice?"

"Nah! I'm good bro! Really."

"Um...alright then! Guess I'll catch you later then. Mikey nodded in response.

Mikey sighed as Don left.

Raph was still.

To still for his comfort.

"I miss ya bro...I really do. It's-its all my fault. Please wake up soon. Please."

Mikey sat his head on the railing that was found on both sides of Raphs bed.

**This was kinda a fill in but I still thought it was pretty important. Promise the next chapter will be more exciting!**


	4. Resolved in an Instant

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

**Jeez guys, I am sorry! This was extra late. Alot of stuff has been keeping me from this...but enough with my pitty excuses! Here you are!**

Don sighed. Half out of anger, half out of fear and sorrow.

He had been running diagnostics on Raph and was now studying them. He was stable but not as stable as Don had predicted.

In fact he was only about 15% better than he was the first three weeks he was recovering.

It had been four long weeks since then though.

As Don started reading over the next page Leo came in.

"Hey Don."

Don looked up and saw fearless with orange on, he chuckled a bit, "hey Mikey."

Leo gave a sneer but ended up laughing a bit.

"So what brings you here? Anything wrong?"

"Yea...you know how Mikey has barely been sleeping?"

"Yea...he's only been sleeping about two or three hours a day."

"Yea well...now he's not sleeping at all!"

Don put his hand up to his face, covering it most of the way.

It was bad enough that Raph was making a to slow for comfort recovery. Now Mikey wasn't even sleeping and was risking his own health.

Don scowled ,he wouldn't have it. "Alright, we did tell him we would intervene. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yea. He wouldn't listen, that's why I came to get you. Figured you could help me talk some sense into him."

Don nodded then got up from his chair, making his way out of his room and to the lab, as he entered his lab he went straight over to Mikey.

He got right in front of the slumped over turtle then proceeded to put his hands on his shoulders making Mikey look straight into his eyes.

After Don did this he got eye level to Mikey, to say that his baby bro looked extremely drowsy wouldn't even begin to describe what a wreck Mike looked like.

Don spoke with a strong stern voice, "Mikey, you need to go to sleep. Just for a while."

'Ok so it wasn't a complete lie! What else am I ganna say?! Oh! Sorry Mikey but your going to have to go to sleep before you die from exhaustion.

Oh yea! While I'm at it, you also may be sleeping for about two to three days. No! I don't think so! Mike needs to go to sleep!'

Mike tried to push Don away but it was in vain, the push was actually more like a poke, barely even that!

"I don't wanna. Can't."

Don wasn't going to take this.

"No. You will go to sleep Mikey, you have to. You will either get up and go to your bed and go to sleep on your own ...or me and Leo WILL hold you down and shove sleeping pills down your throat!"

Mikey cringed slightly, although the gesture was delayed Don had still caught it.

"I don't want to scare you Mikey. I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean think about it, if you do what will Raph do when he wakes up?! He will think it was all his fault."

Mikey stared off then spoke once more. "No. I-I can't...won't."

Don sighed. "Leo go get that bottle on my desk, please."

Mikey panicked as Leo gave Don the bottle, thankfully an idea had popped into his sleep deprived head.

"Wait! You can't! If you do...I will...refuse to eat!"

Don was taken aback a bit then said, "Mikey. No. We will just force feed you to then!"

Mikey sighed then crossed his arms, "I'm not going to sleep."

As he said the sentence a surprise attack was already in motion.

As soon as Mike said the last word Leo had jumped over and held his arms and head back to an angle.

Don quickly opened Mike's mouth and threw two highly dosed sleeping pills in it.

Then started making Mikey drink water, though he choked on the last bit of water he recovered and attempted to throw Don off him.

Although it was to no avail, the two over powered Mike very quickly.

After about five minutes of trying to get away Mikey slowly stopped moving and squirming altogether.

"He asleep?" Leo asked.

"Yea..think so..let's get him to the second bed I set up."

As Don said this the two started walking over to the makeshift bed that he had set up.

"Shoo. What's Master Splinter ganna say if he sees Mikey in here?" Don questioned.

"Don't worry about that, he left out this morning. Said he was going to the damyios to get some herbs that will hopefully speed up Raphs recovery."

Don felt a twinge of hurt. "Oh...guess he didn't tell me."

Leo looked over and gave a sympathetic look. "The only reason you weren't informed is because you were asleep when he was heading out. He didn't want to disturb you."

Don smiled a bit, feeling better but as soon as the smiled appeared it disappeared, Leo noticed almost instantly.

"What is it?"

Don walked over to Mikey as he spoke. "Well...when I was moving Mikey I could have sworn I saw a knot on his head. I don't think I noticed it before."

Don felt around Mikeys head, his eyes widened as he felt a rather big bump on the back of his head.

"Wow! Leo he does have a knot on his head...probably from the fight."

Leo shook his head, "He never told us! Why would he do that? He knows how dangerous blows to the head are."

"I can understand why he wouldn't...He felt guilty about Raph. Probably didn't want to attract any attention away from him."

"Yeah...that makes sense."

Don shook his head, "this hit was concusive Leo."

"Well...what's that mean exactly?"

"It means well...you know how Mikey was slower during the end of the fight?"

"Yea...then Raph jumped in and all that."

"Yea...I knew Mike's behaviour was unlike him. To slow and reactions were delayed...I think that he was trying to tough out through the concussion!

That means he has been blaming himself of stuff that he couldn't even help!"

"Jeez! Your right Don! Remember when he was explaining why he wanted to sit by Raph? He said he got hit! Then he just said it wasn't anything serious, it was kinda suspicious."

Don pondered this then sighed. "Your right! Dang...shoulda seen it coming."

"C'mon bro, it wasn't your fault, Mikey had us fooled...is he pass the concussion?"

"Oh yea, it's definitely past, tho i don't know how he toughed it out through that. It looks like it was a moderate concussion. I'm surprised his body didn't just shut itself down, one can only take so much pain."

"Well he had to be in some major pain...but he did say he wasn't going to leave Raphs side."

Don nodded, "your right, and he still hasn't! I layed him on the bed beside Raphs!"

Leo smiled, "Mikey would appreciate it."

"I know I do."

Don and Leo both jumped in surprise.

"Raph!"

Raph tried to get up but was stopped short by Don.

"No, just take it easy...how are you feeling?"

"I would feel a whole lot better if someone would tell me what the shell is goin on? Why da shell does Leo have Mikes mask on?"

Don sighed then explained EVERYTHING to Raph.

How Mike was guilty and the promise and how Leo had the plan to lie to Splinter and switch masks.

To say the least Raph was surprised.

"So wait. Lemme get this straight...Splinta Junior actually lied?! ...How long was I out?"

Leo crossed his arms and chuckled a bit. "Hadry har har."

Raph laughed then asked. "So...you just put Mike ta sleep?"

Don nodded. "We didn't want to but he was in pretty bad shape. He was definitely not going to sleep on his own."

Raph shook his head and smiled a bit. "Mikeys not one to break a promise."

Don and Leo laughed a bit.

"Got that right-"

"RAPH!"

Don and Leo gasped and looked back only to see Mikey struggling to get up! He had somehow woken up!

"Mikey how did you-"

"Didn't see me spit em out or swallow em didja?"

Don facepalmed, "I guess not."

Mikey laughed as he ran up to Raph, tripping a bit in doing so. "Raph! How are you?!"

"Uh...heh great, jus a little sore..."

"Glad to hear it...er...i mean...that your doing good! Not that your sore uh-"

Raph laughed a bit. "Chill. I know what you mean."

"Raph...I'm so sorry about that night, I didn't mean to get you hurt I-"

"Mike. It was my decision to take that hit! It wasn't your fault besides...Don has found evidence that you really couldn't have done a thing to avoid that hit."

Mikey gave him a confused look before turning to Don.

"What does he mean?"

Don crossed his arms. "Remember that injury that you got that night? The 'not serious' injury?"

Mike looked down and scratched his head. "Yea..."

"Turns out it was pretty important! Mikey, you had been fighting off from collapsing from a moderate concussion!"

"Oh...I just thought it was a headache!"

Leo shook his head and spoke. "Mikey. I think you have been through enough mild concussions to know that it wasn't JUST a headache. Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"I guess I just wanted Raph to be ok...his injures were more severe then mine...so I just thought I would suck it up and help."

"Mikey! Always tell us when that sort of stuff happens! That's serious Mikey, it's not like we would have took complete focus off of Raph or something!

...I think there's more to this, do you felt like you deserved that?"

Mikey hesitated, tears building up.

"N- no."

Upon the awkward silence after wards Mikey broke down.

"Yes! Ok?! Yes! It was all my fault!"

Nobody really knew what to say to Mike's reaction, everyone except Raph! Raph quickly enveloped Mikey in a hug.

"Mikey, none of it was your fault. The blow you received to the head kept you from reacting to anything.

There's not a thing you could have done Mike. Not a thing."

Mikey sniflled. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"I'm so glad your alright Raph. I was so afraid you wouldn't be. Thank you so so much for taking that hit for me. I'll make it up to you!"

Raph made a face, he could hear the strain in Mike's voice.

He knew that Mike was fighting off sleep and that he didn't have much time before he collapsed all together.

He looked up at Leo and Don as they signialed towards the door.

Raph nodded in understanding, appreciating that they where giving him and Mike a private moment to talk.

He looked back at Mikey and pried him away from the hug he was still giving. He sat Mikey on the side of his bed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Mikey, were bros, I took that hit for you cuz I love ya! Your my baby bro! It's my job to protect you! You don't understand cuz your the youngest.

It's just how things go, and you don't have to pay me back Mike. It's my choice to protect you, plus you stayed by my side the whole time I was out! I should be the one thanking you! ...Thanks bro."

Mikey smiled. "Aw...I'm just glad your alright."

Mikeys voice was but a whisper now, he dozed off and on as he said it.

This freaked Raph out a bit. He had never seen anyone so tired, the last person he wanted to see this tired was his baby bro.

"Now Mikey, you need to go to sleep."

Mike shook his head a little. "I wanna stay up with you Raphie! Haven't...haven't seen you in days! I didn't know if you...you were ganna wake up or not."

Raph sighed. "Mikey I ain't goin anywhere anytime soon. I will be right here when you wake up. Ok?"

Mikey hesitated. "You... promise?"

Raph smiled, "I promise."

The next few days were pretty uneventful.

Mikey had ended up sleeping for 3 whole days!

Raph spent his time stuck in bed recovering and waiting for the goof ball that had been sleeping in another bed right next to him to wake up.

Master Splinter had came in the second day Mike was asleep and was delighted to see Raph up and recovering normally. No one ever spoke of Leo's plan as they explained what all had happened while Splinter was away.

Don had kept a very close eye on Raphs vitals.

Leo had also kept a very close eye on Raph but not his vitals, Raph himself had to be watched.

He had tried to get up several times and walk around but he was about a week or so away from being able to do anything of the sort.

Of course when Don had told him this the very first time he had tried to get up, he had taken it as a challenge.

Thus Leo had found himself being Raphs turtle sitter.

Raph sighed as he finished up his very well drawn blueprint for his new and soon to be improved shell cycle.

Leo, with his head propped up by his hand sighed as well.

Then as if Mikey could sense there boredom he yawned, making them both jump.

"Mikey!"

Leo rushed over to Mike immediately bringing a cup of water to him.

"H-hey dude's!" Mikey coughed a bit then took a sip of water. After he was done he looked over at Raph and smiled very big.

"Told ya!" Raph said, crossing his arms.

Mikey tried to get up to give Raph a hug but found he was to weak to.

"What the shell... why am I all...egh."

"Your weak?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hmm...I have a pretty good idea on what it could be but just in case...i'll go get Don, he'll know for sure."

A minute later Don was in front of Mikey taking basic vitals.

"You need to eat and drink. Like now. I will ho whip somthin up for ya. Leo will you get him some more water? Get Raph some to please."

Leo nodded, "gotcha."

An hour later Mikey had successfully ate two grilled cheese sandwiches and drank two glass fills of water.

Mike had been pretty impressed at how good the sandwiches were.

He laughed when Don told him it was ethier get April to teach him and Leo how to cook or spend all there savings on buying takeout pizza.

Raph had only drank half a glass of water, he was to busy showing off all of his detailed blueprints to Mikey.

After a while everything started to calm down once more, Master Splinter entered and was happy to see Mikey up and eating.

"My son, it is good to see you awake and well. Your brothers and I have been eager to see you up and about once more."

Mikey gave his signature Mike grin. "Thank ya Master Splinter! It's great to be up again."

Everyone laughed, not so much at what Mike had said, but how he was acting now.

Mikey was once again happy. The only person who was happier then the goof ball was, was Raph.

He couldn't wait to get back on his feet, and when he finally was he promised he would give Mikey a noogie and even join in on some harmless pranks to get back at Don and Leo for making him lay down for so long.

"Hey! Hey! Hey Raph!"

"Grrr...what Mikey!"

"I just figured something out..."

Raph smirked, "that's a first."

"Oh! Funny turtle! Anywho...I figured out that I promised I would sit by you till you fully recovered, and Don said you wouldn't recover until you get up an get used to running and training again!"

Raph grumbled then took refuge from the annoying banter under his cover.

Mikey sighed as he went under. "I know you can still hear me shell head!"

Raph pretend snored, he laughed as he heard Mikey trying to be offended.

Sure, this week was going to be an extra long one. But it would be a week most likely filled with noise, banter, arguments, and jokes between all four brothers.

Raph couldn't wait, and secretly neither could anyone else.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed! Super sorry again!**


End file.
